Takahashi Mio
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = Taurus |height = 158cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model |active = 2016-Present ( years) |agency = Nippon Columbia (2016-) |labels = Label The Garden (2016-2018) |group = Flower Notes |blog = Official Blog Tag |acts = seeDream, Flower Notes |joined = September 2, 2016 |debutsingle = Koibana |lastsingle = Let It Flow |group2 = seeDream |joined2 = June 12, 2016 |generation2 = 1st Generation |days = 1 Year, 6 Months, 29 Days |sig = |sigcaption = Takahashi's Autograph |birthname = 高橋美緒 |left2 = September 2, 2016 |days2 = 0 Years, 2 Months, 21 Days |twitter = |graduated = March 31, 2018 |instagram = }}Takahashi Mio '(高橋 みお) is a Japanese singer. She is currently signed with Nippon Columbia. She was the leader of Label The Garden and is a former member of the group Flower Notes and former leader of the group SeeDream. She auditioned for AKB48 14th generation but did not pass. As of December 14, She is a member of Kirameki☆Anforento. Biography Early Life Takahashi was born on May 2, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan. 2013 On September 22, 2013 Takahashi was introduced as a 1st Generation AKB48 Draft Candidate Member. On November 10, 2013 Takahashi was not selected during the AKB48 Group Draft Meeting 2013. 2016 On April 8, it was announced that Takahashi was a member of Label The Garden alongside the Columbia Idol Audition 2015 winners and 2 other new girls: Nakajima Ayaka and Hazuki Kotomi."個性の種が芽吹く春、日本コロムビアアイドルレーベル「Label The Garden」始動！" (in Japanese & English). Tokyo Girls Update. 2016-04-08https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/718324725248864256 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-04-08 She was announced as the leader of Label The Garden."高橋みお❤︎LINEBLOGスタート！" (in Japanese). Takahashi Mio Line Blog. 2016-05-15 On June 12, it was announced that Takahashi would join Label The Garden's first group seeDream. Along with Tsugawa Arika, Hazuki Kotomi, Kawase Miko, Kimura Saya, Nakajima Ayaka, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine. She also announced as the leader. "コロムビア社内アイドルレーベル第1弾seeDream、「TIF」で初ライブ" (in Japanese). Oricon. 2016-06-13"Label The Garden’s First Idol Group seeDream to Appear at Tokyo Idol Festival 2016!" (in English). Tokyo Girls Update. 2016-06-13. On September 2, it was announced that Takahashi would debut in Label The Garden's first major label group Flower Notes alongside Kimura Saya, Minato Honami, Hazuki Kotomi, Nagasawa Yoshiho, and Fuji Aine.https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/771669880747663366 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-09-02. 2017 On May 5, Takahashi will celebrate her birthday during ''Seven Seeds Vol.10 "Takahashi Mio Birthday Party". 2018 On February 13, it was announced during their radio show Hana Akari that Takahashi and Nagasawa Yoshiho will graduate from Flower Notes and Label The Garden at the end of March with Flower Notes disbanding. Their last live was Flower Notes Last Live ～Sakura no Hana no Yukue～ on March 10. On April 1, Takahashi changed her Twitter and Instagram IDs. She is still signed under Nippon Columbia. On May 3, Takahashi will be a part of Tokyo Street Collection 2018. This will be her first job since becoming a soloist."��おしらせ��" (in Japanese). Takahashi Mio Twitter. 2018-04-25 On December 14, it was announced that Takahashi would become a new member of the idol group, Kirameki☆Anforento. She will have her debut stage at their 3rd one man live on December 24."【ご報告】" (in Japanese). Takahashi Mio Twitter. 2018-12-14. Personal Life Education= She is currently graduated from school. |-|Friendships= The following is a list of friendships Takahashi Mio has acquired. * '''Hazuki Kotomi: She is good friends with fellow Flower Notes member Hazuki Kotomi. * Nagasawa Yoshiho: She is good friends with fellow Flower Notes member Nagasawa Yoshiho. * Minato Honami: She is good friends with fellow Flower Notes member Minato Honami. *'Kimura Saya:' She is good friends with fellow Flower Notes member Kimura Saya. *'Nakajima Ayaka:' She is good friends with former seeDream member Nakajima Ayaka. Going out to eat even after Nakajima left. Profile Stats= * Name: Takahashi Mio (高橋 みお) * Nickname: * Birthday: * Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan * Height: 158cm * Blood Type: O * Zodiac Sign: Taurus * Label The Garden Status: ** 2016.04.08 Joins Label The Garden ** 2016.06.12 SeeDream member ** 2016.09.03 Flower Notes member ** 2018.03.31 Graduated * Kirameki☆Anforento Color: Cherry Pink * LTG Groups: ** SeeDream (2016) ** Flower Notes (2016-2018) * Other Groups: ** Kirameki☆Anforento (2018-) |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: Shopping, nails * Favorite food: Chocolate, fruit, sushi, tapioca * Special Skills: Sleeping anywhere, drums * Favorite Color: Pink * Learning Language: Italian * Catchphrase: Anata mo 〜 anata mo 〜 amōre Mio! LTG no rīdā, oshare daisuki mi ochin koto Takahashi mi odesu! Mio tte issho ni itte hoshī na (あなたも〜あなたも〜 アモーレ・ミオ！LTGのリーダー、おしゃれ大好き みおちんこと高橋みおです！ミオ って一緒に言ってほしいな) Works Radio * Kikuchi Ami no 1ami9 (菊地亜美の1ami9) (with Nagasawa Yoshiho) * 2016.12.01 Katou Yuusuke no Yokohama Pop (加藤裕介の横浜ポップ) (with Minato Honami) * 2016.12.10 Negative ⇒ Positive (ネガ⇒ポジ) (with Minato Honami and Nagasawa Yoshiho) * 2016.12.22 60TRY-bu (60TRY部) (with Minato Honami and Fuji Aine) Magazines * 2017.04.10 MARQUEE (Vol.120) Trivia * Her favorite Disney princess is Ariel * Her goal for Flower Notes is to rank 1st on Oricon. * When she was in middle school she was in the brass band. See Also * Gallery:Takahashi Mio * List:Takahashi Mio Discography Featured in Honorary Titles References External Links * Official Website * Official Blog * Official Twitter * Official Instagram * Cheerz Category:1996 Births Category:Taurus Category:Blood Type O Category:SeeDream Category:May Births Category:Leaders Category:Flower Notes Category:2016 Additions Category:Takahashi Mio Category:SeeDream Formers Category:1st Generation seeDream Category:2018 Departures Category:Flower Notes Graduates Category:Former members who joined an Idol Group